Trick or- What?
by AceCreator1234
Summary: "It's called trick or meat!" Natsu says. Halloween One-shot (Don't Own Cover Art)


**Oooooooooooo! Spooky Halloween Fanfic! xD HAPPY HALLOWEEN to everyone that celebrates it! If you celebrate something different then Happy Holidays! Also just going to say this is just a random thing I wanted to make for Halloween has nothing to do with any other story I have. So… let's start this random short story!**

* * *

It was late fall in the kingdom of Fiore and in the town of Magnolia lies a rowdy bunch of people. Varying from young teens to our older generations. This place is called Fairy Tail, a wizard guild that welcomes all. Today was a peaceful day, as if nothing could go wrong… that all is until…

*BOOM*

The guild doors smash open and standing right there is none other than Natsu Dragneel and his best friend and partner Happy.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Natsu shouts, gaining the attention of everyone. "I just found out about the coolest holiday ever, and it's going to be happening tomorrow!"

"Come on flame brain, don't keep us waiting." Gray says while walking up only in his boxers.

"Okay, so I think this holiday is called trick or meat where we will dress up in costumes and go around and get either tricked or some meat!" Natsu exclaims while starting to drool at the thought of free meat.

"Um Natsu… I think your getting meat confused with treat. You're correct about most of it except it's trick or treat and we get candy…" Lucy says.

"Aw… I wanted some free fish." Happy says while looking down.

"But Happy… fish aren't even meat. Their fish…" Lisanna says while trying to comfort Happy.

"Enough about that, I think this trick or treat holiday sounds pretty fun." Gajeel says while stepping up.

"Yeah! Why don't we all celebrate it tomorrow! We can dress up as whatever we want." Levy says, everyone instantly starts to agree.

"Wait… it's tomorrow right?" Jet asks.

"Yeah…" Reedus says not catching on.

"I NEED TO GO MAKE OR BUY A COSTUME FAST!" Droy says while running out, others then realizing that too while rushing outside too.

"OH MY GOSH! I don't know what to be!" Mirajane says while everyone remaining looks at her.

"Ehhh… i'll think of something." Cana says while drunk.

"I'll be a giant fish!" Happy announces while starting to get stars in his eyes.

"Hm… I don't know what i'll be…" Natsu says while getting in a thinking position.

"Well you could ya know, be a dragon." Wakaba says while pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, that would be perfect for this occasion!" Macao adds.

"Yeah but… I think i'll just think about it…" Natsu says while leaving with Happy.

"Juvia wonders what Gray-sama will be." Juvia says while having stars in her eyes.

"Hmph, I just know it's going to be better than whatever pinkie can think of." Gray says while walking off, leaving the rest to figure out what they will do for costumes.

* * *

The day passed and now the sun is setting in the town of Magnolia. Children are outside going trick or treating or just running around with friends. As for the mages of Fairy Tail, well they are having fun in their own way… They are having their good old Fairy Tail celebrations. Only this time the guild hall is decorated with cobwebs and sorts and the mages are in costumes, and the food is Halloween themed.

"Man, when is ash breath going to be here?" Gray who is only in his boxers asks.

"I guess you didn't want to dress up Gray?" Lucy asks while dressed up in a bunny outfit.

"What!? I dressed up as a prince!" Gray exclaims only to see that he is indeed in his boxers. "Gahhh!"

"Do not worry Gray-sama! Juvia has got your outfit for you!" Juvia shouts while running to him while holding out his outfit while she herself is wearing a matching princess outfit.

"So… Levy, what are you?" Lucy asks.

"Oh, nothing much just dressing up as a geek." Levy says while smiling.

"And Gajeel, you're a dragon?" Lucy says astounded that Gajeel was the one to dress up as a dragon.

"Hpmh." Gajeel says while walking away.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouts while running up to her in a warrior's armour.

"Ah, Wendy. I see you're a little warrior?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah! I want to be strong! Maybe like Erza!" Wendy says while smiling.

"Hmm… what about me?" Erza says while walking up in a strawberry cake costume…

"Just that Wendy wanted to be strong like you when she gets older." Lucy says while smiling.

"Well I can not wait for that day Wendy." Erza says while nodding her head in approval.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Happy says while flying in as… you guessed it, a fish.

"No, I would've assumed you would of all people know where he is." Mirajane says while dressed up as a goth, like when she was younger.

"Yeah, I agree with Mira on this." Lisanna says while dressed up as a tiger.

"It's not MANLY to make your cat worry about you!" Elfman shouts while dressed as a bear.

Just then the doors are kicked open to reveal the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouts while walking in dressed as a fireman. "Look at me! I'm a fireman!"

"Oi Natsu, what's with all the bags?" A drunk pirate looking Cana asks.

"Oh the bags! It's candy!" Natsu says while opening the bags. "I know most of us are too old to go trick or treating so I used some of the jewels I had to guy candy for everyone!" Natsu says while filling bowls up with candy.

That might have been the first Halloween Fairy Tail celebrated and it would definitely not be the last. They partied all night doing their usual Fairy Tail things like fighting, drinking, and this time also having candy eating contests and other things. This would forever be a precious memory of theirs.

* * *

 **And that was my little Halloween Short Story! I know it probably could of been better but like my brain doesn't want to work! It's like really stupid, only works in school other times it doesn't work xD Well I hope you all have a Happy Halloween and got lots of candy!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
